


Giomolly Drabbles

by LoveMachine



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMachine/pseuds/LoveMachine
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles that come from anons on tumblr who provide wonderful prompts.Drabble = A story with 100 words. No more; No less.
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff/Giovanni Potage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. In which molly gets her own minions

**Author's Note:**

> for smooth reading, you should click the 'entire work' button!

A glimmering yellow uniform caught the attention of all the preschoolers that sat on the carpeted floor of the Blyndeff Toy Emporium and high-pitched "OOoohh's" filled the room. Molly stood in her brand new Banzai Blaster uniform that Giovanni hand-stitched, just for her.

She struck one of the poses he always made, and was thankful the kids didn't notice her nearly trip over herself. She started a small daycare-service while she worked the register after school to have money of her own, and honestly, she was having fun.

Molly yelled like he did. "Who's ready to be a Banzai Blaster!?"


	2. Decorating cookies together

‘Ding’

A large mittened hand pulled the tray out the oven and Molly ran into the kitchen.

“Ah, they’re ready!?”

“Yeah! Well…you could say that.” He grimaced as he stared at the cookies and Molly pulled up her step-stool to get a look.

Half the cookies were cute bear-shaped heads while the others had morphed into what could only be described as souls of the damned. They had bubbled and caved to somehow form terrified faces that screamed in pain.

Giovanni grabbed one to cheer her up. “B-but I’m sure they taste great!”

“No don’t, Giovanni! You’ll kill them!”


	3. Locked out of their house

Giovanni opened the door with his knife-bat hidden behind his back. He may have been a villain, but there were much more sinister people than him in town.

A fluffy, starry mass settled against his bare chest. Molly’s tired voice settled him before he could freak out at the contact.

“I locked myself out…”

“Again?! That’s like, the fourth time this month!”

He ushered her inside and down the stairs. The moment he slid her coat off her shoulders, Molly flopped onto his bed and curled up.

With a soft yawn, she stuffed her keys deeper into her dress pocket.


	4. Molly accidentally drinks a love potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has 2 versions! In this one: 
> 
> Molly stays put while the Banzai Blasters are away

Giovanni stood in the middle of the hideout and looked around at his minions frantically search for information on their phones.

"ANYTHING!?"

"N-not yet boss!" Thrasher replied.

Molly clung to Giovanni's leg and rubbed her face against the fabric of his pants like a cat. They leave for a twenty minute heist and come back to her like this. He told them it was probably a side-effect of the epithet he was hit with.

Giovanni hid his blush behind his hand. 

There was no way he was telling them she had gotten into their liquor stash while they were gone.


	5. Molly accidentally drinks a love potion (Alt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second version! In this one:
> 
> Molly joins the Banzai Blasters on their mission

Giovanni tried to ignore the tie of his cape tightening around his neck.

"Any luck?!"

Thrasher flinched. "Sorry boss! There's no info on this stuff!"

Another tug at his cape and Giovanni facepalmed.

"Well SOMEONE has to know SOMETHING!"

Giovanni's minions were on their phones looking for a way to fix this...problem.

Molly's green eyes turned pink after getting hit by the only shot from an enemy's epithet that Gio couldn't deflect with soup. Molly had purposefully tangled herself in his cape, hugged his waist and looked up at him.

"Love you, Boss~"

Right in front of his minions.


	6. Meeting their future child

The two fell onto the carpeted floor after falling through a rift in time.

Molly sat up on her knees, dazed. "Ugh... why did you test out that artifact at my house?"

Before Giovanni could reply, a knife taped to a stick was pointed inches from his face.

A young boy stood before him. The kid's golden eyes narrowed, but what caught Giovanni's attention was the deep brown hair pulled into a high-ponytail and the halo of pink stars that encircled his head.

"What are you doing in my family's daycare!? Don't make me use my super-stabber-slasher-supreme, cause I will!"


	7. Giovanni teaching Molly  'adult stuff'

Metal clanged against the wood floor of the Banzai hideout. Molly was on all fours as she tried to catch her breath.

"You know...this wasn't really...what I meant when I asked you to teach me 'adult' things..." She breathed.

"I'll have you know that fencing is a _very_ important adult skill!" Giovanni stood with a hand in his jacket pocket and the other spinning a fencing sword.

"You're getting pretty good! Remember to keep your stance wide and come at me!"

Molly huffed and took hold of her weapon. She hadn't been able to hit him for hours!


	8. Phone Sex

Molly's voice trembled more now than when she was in imminent danger.

"A-a-and now...I'm ab-b-bout to put my ha...hand...in my pan...pan..p-pa-"

Giovanni's voice was rougher than usual. Probably because he has just been woken up at one in the morning by the ringtone Molly set for herself. He rubbed his eyes as he propped himself up on an arm, trying to keep the slight exhaustion out of his voice. "Panties?" 

A high-pitched sound of agreement came from the other end.

"A-and they have mushrooms on them...! And moths!"

He snickered. "That's not very girly."

"Giovanni!"


	9. DeathThreat Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It'll make everyone a whole lot happier"

The hinges of Molly's bedroom door nearly broke when Giovanni opened it, but he didn't care. A column of light seeped into the room from behind him, and next to the bed, shrouded in the dark, was Molly. Knees to her chest, she seemed so small as she looked at him with wide, red eyes. She had been crying.

He closed the short distance between them and crouched next to her to get a closer look. "Molly, I got your texts-"

He stared at the bottles of pills in her hands.

"It'll make everyone a whole lot happier, right Giovanni?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones dedicated to an anon who sent a death threat. Content Warning: DTanon-drabbles will have content regarding suicidal themes. It's only appropriate, right? ///but....i kinda want to keep going with it.../// these will have the same title so they can be avoided/skipped.


	10. Death Threat Anon pt. 2

There was no color to the stars in her hair. The blackened shapes were cracked and looked...somehow hollow. Taking in the scene was tearing Giovanni apart, he wanted nothing more than to just hold his little girl, but he knew that wouldn't be enough. 

Slowly, carefully, he took her shaking hands in his and began to take the pills from her palm. Molly didn't protest as the room filled with the sound of her choked sobs. She looked so tired.

What would've happened if he hadn't rushed over? What would've happened if he took just a few minutes longer?


	11. Death Threat Anon pt. 3

"They...sent me letters..." Molly breathed unevenly as tears ran down the stained paths on her cheeks. 

Giovanni pocketed the pills after getting them out of her hands and shifted to sit closer. When something crinkled under his weight, it was only then he noticed the papers strewn around her. Without moving an inch, his eyes darted to a half-crumpled paper that just repeated the phrase "kill yourself" on the entire surface. The handwriting was far from neat, and it was obvious that it was written in a midst of childish hatred towards a little girl. 

Towards _his_ little girl.


	12. Death Threat Anon pt. 4

Giovanni slowly pulled his minion into a tight hug and rubbed her back in an effort to calm her down. He rested his chin on her fluffy mass of hair while she cried into his shoulder.

His voice was soft yet protective. It almost felt paternal. " Beartrap, I know it hurts...I know it sucks, but you don't have to go through this alone. I'm here, and I'll always be here for you."

He felt small hands clutch the fabric of his shirt as her chest heaved. She was letting it all out. Which was good.

But his heart ached.


	13. Death Threat Anon pt. 5

When the tears and shaking came to an end, a gentle hand on her shoulder pulled Molly back so he could get a good look at her.

Puffy red eyes wouldn't quite meet his gaze and her mouth was set in a frown. The stars in her hair were still cracked and blackened. To his surprise, she spoke, even if it was in such a small voice that he had to lean in to hear.

"They...said I should slit my throat..." She whispered, keeping her eyes on the ground. 

Despite another kick to the heart, Giovanni had an idea.


	14. Death Threat Anon pt. 6

His grin caught Molly off guard. In one swift movement, he leaned in and gave a cartoonishly long and sloppy lick to her neck.

Molly's eyes went wide as a shiver ran down her spine that made the hairs on her neck stand on end. Well, the ones that weren't covered in drool.

"The only things your throat needs are licks!" Giovanni cheerfully said with a childish grin, his tongue still sticking out like a dog. 

He moved in again and Molly let out a playful squeal. "Giovanni no~! That's so gross! Down boy...!" She couldn't stop herself from giggling.


	15. Molly becomes a Maid

Molly didn't know where her dad had gotten a maid outfit from, but putting it on was the last instruction she was given before he sent her away. It wasn't like anything he had bought her before; the last-minute birthday gifts of scratchy t-shirts and thin socks couldn't hold a candle to this. The fabric was soft and airy, the skirt of the dress bounced when she walked and the color was a beautiful soft gold. It even came with shoes to match. It was too good to be true.

The car stopped. "We're here."

She was being sold off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i focused on the outfit so much because i was caught up in my own fanart fhkeshgk  
> you can see it here: https://gorehoundclown.tumblr.com/post/617862668690325504/if-youre-comfortable-maybe-an-au-where-mollys-a

**Author's Note:**

> To submit a prompt, head here: https://gorehoundclown.tumblr.com/


End file.
